


Spin-The-Bottle fic

by ColleenRose



Category: Glee
Genre: BIOTA, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleenRose/pseuds/ColleenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written based on the promo for BIOTA. Underage drinking. Kurttany kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin-The-Bottle fic

“Okay, Brittany’s turn!” Rachel exclaimed once she ditched herself from Blaine’s face.

Kurt only half paid attention to the Blonde as she spun the bottle, as he was still trying to erase the image of Rachel kissing Blaine. His Blaine.

“Oh look, Kurtie, I get to kiss you now!” the blonde announced, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

“Wha-“ Kurt was cut-off by a pair of lips on his.

It may have been the alcohol, but the kiss was actually kind of nice. Way better than the first time he kissed the blonde, and definitely better than the time he was face-raped by Karofsky…

Brittany giggled as she pulled away from Kurt’s lips. “You’re such a good kisser Kurtie, that was just like that one time in your basement!”

Kurt blushed. “And your lips don’t taste like root beer this time, they taste like candy.”

“Wait, what?” Blaine piped up from where he was sitting across the circle, dumbstruck.

“Yeah, what?” Artie asked over a growl coming from Santana.

“I’m wearing the new Lip Smackers Artie bought me, so my lips taste like candy.” Brittany informed the group.

“I think they’re talking about you and Kurt kissing before, hun” Quinn explained to her friend.

“Oh!” Kurt giggled, “We made out last year.” He explained with a shrug.

“…” was the group consensus.

“He has the softest lips ever, and baby hands.” Brittany gushed. “I love my dolphin’s kisses!”

“Hey!” Artie complained.”What about me?”

“Oh don’t worry, Artie. Kurt is still capital G Gay, right Kurtie?” Brittany asked, nudging Kurt in the side.

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically. “Right. Not that you’re not a good kisser Brit-“

“Oh I know.” Brittany stopped him with a smile.

“Wait I thought your first kiss was with-“ Blaine started with a confused look, but was stopped midsentence by Kurt.

“Blaine!” he yelled, giving Blaine a look.

Blaine flushed.”Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Hold up! You’ve had your first kiss already, white boy?” Mercedes interrupted.”Besides with Candy Lips?”

“Oh hey, Santana, it’s your turn now!” Kurt stated, evading Mercedes’ question and shoved the bottle into the ex-Cheerio’s hands.


End file.
